


To Scotty: DUDE I THINK I MET THE LOVE OF MY LIFE TODAY IN THE HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT

by redhoodedwolf



Series: From Tumblr [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sheriff Stilinski is Awesome, Sort of Love At First Sight, basically mutual attraction, but also lust at first sight, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has to pick up Cora from school. He runs into the sheriff who is there to pick up his own son. Derek meets said son. <br/>AKA Derek and Stiles meet the love of their life in a high school parking lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Scotty: DUDE I THINK I MET THE LOVE OF MY LIFE TODAY IN THE HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT

**Author's Note:**

> For yeahsterek on tumblr cause she said she needed some picking-up, but also for me who has been reduced to chauffeur for my 14 year-old sister for the last three days so here’s my attempt to make something out of nothing. Enjoy!

Derek pulls his car into the never-ending, it seems, line of cars at the side entrance of the high school. He checks the time, scowls at the clock, and then roughly turns off the car. He’s early, only by less than ten minutes, but by the time Cora is finished dicking around, he’s bound to be sitting here for a half an hour waiting on her.

A police car pulls up behind him a few minutes later, and Derek automatically tenses the way all people do when a police car comes near them. He has a brief flash of thought, _Did I do something?!_

But the cop makes no move to bang on his door, so Derek relaxes back in his seat. Through the rear-view mirror, he sees a man slide out of the front seat, notes the flash of a sheriff’s badge on his chest, and he feels himself relax totally.

Derek pops open his door and waves at the sheriff as he gets out of his car.

Sheriff Stilinski squints at him, probably trying to figure out who is waving at him, but then he smiles softly, recognizing Derek.

“Derek!” the man says, holding out his hand for a shake Derek takes it easily.

“Sheriff Stilinski. Good to see you.”

“And you as well. You back home for the summer?”

Derek had just finished up his sophomore year of college. He’d flown home the week before, but he’d been graciously allowed a few days of solitude in his bedroom before his family started doling out favors on him. Favors like picking his younger sister up from school because she crashed her car the day before Derek got home, and she is against taking the school bus for some reason or another. So until the car is fixed, Derek will be here, every day, for the 2:30 pick up, at the high school he wished to never come back to.

“Yes,” Derek says, possibly a beat too late. 

“Enjoy your classes this year?”

“I did, actually, yeah. They were a lot of fun,” Derek responds.

The sheriff gives him a pat on the shoulder. “That’s good, son. And the family doing okay?” He gestures to Derek’s car and the high school.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Derek assures the man. “Mom and Dad are happy I’m home. Means I get to do the pick-ups.” He gestures to the school. “I’m on Cora duty until her car gets fixed.

The sheriff winces. “I feel your pain. My son’s three days away from graduating, but his Jeep’s brakes started failing, so until those get fixed, my lunch hour is pick-up hour.”

“Your son?” Derek asks, eyebrows furrowed.

Though the Stilinskis and Hales often cross paths, what with Derek’s parents being lawyers, it’s often only in a professional capacity. They’re not really family friends. Sheriff Stilinski was the man Derek’s parents told him to go to if he ever needed help. He’s had the man’s direct line memorized since he learned how to push buttons. But their families have never directly crossed paths. 

This probably isn’t the first time Derek has been surprised to know the sheriff has a son, but he just never retained the knowledge, apparently, without living proof. 

“Yeah, Stiles. He’s, what, two years ahead of Cora? She’s a sophomore?” Derek nods. “You probably didn’t run into him while you were in school. He transferred to BHHS his junior year.” The Sheriff’s eyes fall to the ground, and Derek knows better not to push the obvious question hanging in the air.

“That’s cool,” Derek says, not sure of what else to say on the subject. “Since he’s graduating, is he going off to college?”

The sheriff lights up at that question, and Derek recognizes that proud look on his face. He’s seen it on his parents enough ever since he got his acceptance letters. 

“Yes, he is. He’ll be jetting off to Columbia in the fall.”

Derek chokes on air. “That’s my school.”

The Sheriff’s eyes brighten and he grins. “That’s right! I knew there was someone from Beacon Hills out there, but I couldn’t remember who!”

Derek chuckles awkwardly and rubs the back of his head. “Hah, yeah...” 

He knows what is coming next. The hope every parents has for their child starting school in a brand new place is that they won’t be there alone. Derek understands this, but he’s not really the best person to be a welcoming committee. 

“Maybe you and Stiles can --”

“Dad!”

Derek snaps his head around to see a man walking over to them. Derek’s eyes widen as he takes in the tall, long-limbed man scattered with moles. His lips are spread wide in a grin, cheeks slightly flushed. His long fingers are curled over the shoulder strap of his backpack that hangs over two broad shoulders. Derek licks his lips.

“Hey, son!” the sheriff says cheerily, snapping Derek out of his thoughts.

The man is Stiles. The sheriff’s son. The son who is going to school with Derek in the fall. Derek licks his lips again.

Stiles’ golden eyes slip over to him and they rove over his body slowly. Normally Derek would feel uncomfortable, but he welcomes the man’s gaze this time and maybe preens a little. 

The sheriff’s hand claps down on Derek’s shoulder, startling him, forcing him to break eye contact with Stiles. “Stiles, I don’t think you’ve met Derek here. But he’s a Hale.”

“Ah,” Stiles says, a smirk tilting at his lips. “Makes sense,” he says, confusing Derek. But before Derek even has a chance to ponder, a hand is jut out towards him. “Wonderful to meet you,” Stiles says, voice practically dripping.

Derek takes his hand and squeezes it, nodding in agreement. He and Stiles lock eyes again. A shiver runs down Derek’s spine. 

Unaware of the two young men undressing each other mentally, the sheriff continues, saying, “Stiles, Derek is going into his third year at Columbia next year!”

Stiles’ eyes spark to life, and Derek grins. “Oh really?” he says, eyes never leaving Derek.

The sheriff seems to catch on; stares at their hands, arches an eyebrow. Derek quickly snatches his hand back, immediately missing the warmth of Stiles’ in his.

Derek only then notices they are surrounded by students flowing out of the school. He checks his phone; no texts from Cora responding to his initial one letting her know where he is parked. 

He glances back over at Stiles. He is staring at the ground, His cheeks are a delightful red.

“Aw, hell,” the sheriff says under his breath, then shakes his head. He waves a hand between the two of them. “You two should exchange numbers. To talk about school.”

“Right,” Derek says softly. “School.” 

He opens up a new contact page and passes his phone over to Stiles. Stiles takes it gently, fingers brushing accidentally against Derek’s. 

When he hands it back, his tough lingers purposefully. “I sent myself a text so I have yours too,” Stiles tells him. 

Derek nods and slips the phone into his pocket. He looks over to the door of the school. Still no sign of Cora. 

“I got twenty minutes left on my lunch break, kids,” the sheriff says. “Stiles, we gotta go. I’m sure Derek will text you.”

“I will,” Derek says immediately, then blushes.

Stiles gives him a small smile. “I look forward to it. Have a good rest of your day, Derek.”

“You too, Stiles.”

The sheriff cuffs the back of Stiles’ neck and practically drags him into the front seat of the cop car. Derek watches with amusement as they two whisper-bicker about something before getting into the car.

Derek gives them a short wave before slipping back into his own. He turns the car on and blasts the AC. He’s starting to feel a little warm.

He remembers his phone and quickly pulls it out. Still no text from Cora. 

He looks over to the text that Stiles sent himself and can’t help but grin. _We should get dinner some day soon. To talk about school, of course._

_After graduation_ , Derek sends.

As much as he likes Stiles physically and could probably really grow to like him emotionally as well, he just can’t date a high school student. He assumes Stiles is eighteen, he will of course have to verify, but since the sheriff didn’t arrest him on sight, he’s assuming that age has been reached. Graduation is probably the only thing he has to wait for.

He gets a text back almost immediately, a grinning emoji. 

Derek can’t even find it in himself to be more than a little annoyed when Cora finally gets into the car a full twenty minutes later without any good excuse. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's more of this insanity on my tumblr at redhoodedwolf.


End file.
